Brennan the Babysitter
by crazy4booth
Summary: Booth has been assigned to a Top Secret case which he has been on for awhile, Brennan doesn't even know about it.....yet. He's been assigned to protect this child who has military secrets can Booth and Brennan keep her safe? PLEASE REVIEW!


Brennan the Babysitter

2 MONTHS BEFORE BOOTH FIRST MET BRENNAN:

"You wanted to see me chief?"

"Yeah Seeley sit down. You've been working really hard and very well with your cases."

"Thank You sir"

"I wish I could give you a break, but..."

"That's okay duty first"

"I have another assignment for you, but this is of a different matter."

"Sir?"

"The military has asked the FBI to help get Top Secret plans to their agents safely"

The chief pulled out a confidential folder labeled "DAVIDSON." The chief explained to Booth that the folder is about General Richard Davidson who is currently commanding at a port station on the coast of Africa.

"Booth this assignment is of a great importance and the information I give you is strictly confidential."

"I understand"

PRESENT TIME (APPROX 1 YEAR LATER)

Bones-"Hey Ange!"

"Hi sweetie! How's the book coming?"

"It's taking some time, but it's getting done"

"Well, we just finished preparing the body to be shipped to Texas. With good luck the family should have get their long lost cousin in a few days."

"Great, have you seen Booth?"

"Not today. He's been acting weird all week."

Hodgins-"You looking for Booth? He didn't come in today."

Bones-"He's not sick is he?...I'd better call him and check."

Brennan calls him on her cell phone and gets no answer, but he does call back 30 mins later.

"Hey Bones, somethin' wrong?"

"I justed wanted to make sure you were ok."

"Oh yeah we're...I mean I'm fine!"

"We?...Booth what's going on?"

Booth was having serious trouble with his assignment. Although he was supposed to keep it secret no matter what, he had an idea in which Brennan could hopefully help. He knew that as long as the chief apporved her involvement everything would be fine.

"Ah...Bones can you come over to my apartment I need to ask you a favor."

"Ok I'll be there in about an hour."

Booth calls the chief for apporval of his plan, but the chief is displeased.

"Booth! What did I tell you about getting squints involved?"

"With all due respect sir, Temperance is not a squint! We've worked together for almost a year now. I would trust her with anything. I'm only doing this for the sake of the case. You can trust her...you should. She's been through more than you and I will ever know. She can handle it."

"Seeley, It's not Dr. Brennan's place to get involved. I do have confidence in her, but we don't need to put any more lives at risk than we have to. SHE'S NOT A COP!"

"I know that sir, but she is a woman, and I think this assignment will much more smoothly if she helps. There's little more I can do to keep this case safe. Unless you give her a chance. She won't fail me she never has."

The chief got silent for a minute or two.

"...make sure she understands the risks. DON'T LET ANYTHING HAPPEN TO THEM! It probably wouldn't hurt if you stayed with her. Make things easier on both of you. When will you speak to her about this."

"She's on her way over now."

"So be it. JUST KEEP HER SAFE!"

"I'll do better I'll keep them both safe."

Brennan makes her way to Booth's apartment. The whole time though she had strange thoughts going through her head.

"What's he want? I wonder what's going on!" she thinks

Brennan knocks on Booth's door, he answers, and lets her in. When he opens the door however something catches her eye instantly. On his couch laid a young girl. She was about 7 years old with blonde hair and watching cartoons on his TV.

"Booth...who's that? Is she your..."

"No. That is Cyrstal Davidson."

"Am I missing something here?"

"Tempe sit down we should talk."

Cyrstal saw Brennan walk in and decides to meet her.

"Seeley's who's that?"

"Cyrstal this is Dr. Temperance Brennan she works with me."

"Are you two going out?"

Bones-"No, why?"

"'cause he's my boyfriend!" (in little kid talk)

Brennan and Booth giggle.

"Booth she's adorable, but what's she doing here?"

"Ah Crystal why don't you go back in the living room and watch TV while I talk to Tempe!"

"Sure, nice to meet ya Dr. Brennan."

"You can call me Tempe."

Cyrstal walks off.

"Come on let's talk in the kitchen."

"So what's this all about."

"Would you believe that little girl is an assignment for me from the FBI?"

"The FBI assigned you to babysit?"

"Well it's a little bit more than babysit. This child is secretly carrying military plans that are to be transferred to her father in Africa. She's with me because her father felt she should have protection having such as large duty. This kid has been trained as sort of a messgner/spy."

"What? a little kid? Does her father realize the danger he's putting his daughter in?"

"Yes but think about it? If a terrorist tried to get their hands on military plans, who would suspect they would be in the hands of a small child, let alone a young one."

"So where does the favor come in?"

"I want you to help me keep this kid safe. I feel someone is on to us by her staying here and if we move her to a different spot then she might be safe."

"And where do you plan on moving her?"

"I thought maybe she could stay with you. No one would suspect."

"BOOTH! I'm not exactly motherly type. You know that."

"That's why I'm going to be there with you. Everyone knows you don't have kids so who would think to find her at your apartment."

"WHAT! YOU IN MY APARTMENT! and why should I agree to this?"

"Bones, I need your and Cyrstal is in desperate need of a feminie touch."

"What do you mean?"

"Her mother died when she was 2. With her father away she lacks a close relationship with someone. She's been with me since before I knew you. You could be a female influence in her life."

Brennan looks over and into the living room. She sees Crystal sitting there watching and TV and thinks about herself. She sees herself there in Cyrstal's place.

"Booth...I'll take her."

"There's some other things you need to know, but first let me tell Cyrstal to start packing."

Booth goes into the living room to tell Cyrstal the news. Although Brennan agreed to help, she has lots of reasons why they shouldn't stay with her.

"I have a bad feeling about this Booth. I hope you know what you're doing." she says quietly

Booth, Brennan, and Cyrstal all make their way over to her apartment in Brennan's car. Brennan asks Booth several questions about the child. Cyrstal just sits in the back seat listening to her CD Player.

"Booth this is amazing! How did you keep her away from everyone and while we were on assignments?"

"I had friends and family take good care of her. No one even knew."

"So what's been happening why the sudden move?"

"I think someone's watching her and trying to do something. So far she has told me twice, two men tried to give her a ride after school, a gun was found in her locker, but it wasn't hers, and then recently there's been several phone calls for her. She speaks with someone and then hangs up instantly."

"And you think they won't do this at my place?"

"Maybe, I don't know. But either way we can't let anything bad happen to her. In the mean time her school has given her class 2 weeks of off for special achievements on state tests."

"And?"

"We can't leave her alone. Could she stay in your office?"

"Booth, you know the rules NO KIDS near the lab. Plus what would she do in my office?"

"#1. Keep her out of the lab. #2 Let her play on the computer or something she could play some games online. Or maybe Ange could play some games with her, she loves kids."

"If she behaves and doesn't mess with my work then fine."

"Okay, she meets with a tutor every Wednesday."

They continue to blab in the car until they finally reach Brennan's apartment. While Booth was unloading stuff Brennan took Cyrstal on up. However no one had seen that in a nearby car two men were taking pictures of the three of them.

Booth-"I guess it's true...Girls really can't travel light."

Cyrstal-"I'm sorry Seeley I should've helped you."

"No it's okay the ol' musceles get a workout."

Bones-"Cyrstal you can use my bed to sleep in if you want."

"I don't want to take up your personal space, I'll stick to the couch!"

Bones-"Cyrstal, it's not the best to sleep on."

"No really it's fine!"

"Booth sorry I don't know what to tell you."

Booth-"Hey I've got a sleeping bag. (In a preppy style talk) We'll LIKE have LIKE A TOTALLY SWEET sleepover. We can stay up late and in the Morning...I'M MAKIN WAFFLES (from Shrek")

Bones-"Seeley Booth, one in a million!"

IN AN OLD APARTMENT OUTSIDE OF DC:

The two men who shot the pictures got them developed and are now reviewing them.

"Hey Marco come here, look at this one picture."

"What now Negata? Can't a man get some...What a minute is that who I think it is?"

"Temperance Brennan"

"THE SAME BRENNAN WHO PUT OUR BROTHER CARLOS-DANGA IN JAIL?"

"It sure does look like her."

"cause it is her! I gotta call the boys about this"

"What's she got to do with that Davidson girl?"

"Maybe she's her daughter."

"But they don't even have the same last name."

"Hello, they would do anything to keep that kid safe. This is perfect, we can get the plans and take revenge at the same time! Get the boys on the phone, we need to have a special meeting tommorow."

BACK AT TEMPERANCE'S APARTMENT:

Booth decides to hop in the shower giving Brennan and Cyrstal some 1-on-1 girl time.

"Excuse me Tempe, but do you not like me or something? You have a very weird look on your face"

"No Cyrstal I like you, you're very sweet, what I don't like is the fact that your Father put you in the situation that you're in now."

"Oh you mean holding daddy's secret plans. Well to tell the truth, when I grow I want to help make the world a safer place. My daddy being in the military helps me in trying to do that. I guess ever since I lost my mommy I wanted to make sure that everyone in the future doesn't go what I've had to go through."

"What happened to her if you don't mind me asking"

"I barely remember I was so young. We all used to live in this little house in Africa. When daddy was first stationed there I guess mommy didn't want to leave him, especially with me just being born. All I remember was sitting in my bedroom and I heard a loud BANG! Everything started to shake. Then I realized the house was on fire. The last thing I remember was daddy holding me and a man in a white outfit saying 'I'm sorry Richard Amy didn't make it."

Cyrstal's eyes began water. She leaned up against Brennan and gave her a slight hug.

"I know how you feel my mom dissapered. We found her recently but she wasn't alive."

"Do you miss her?"

Brennan really didn't know what to say now. She smiled at Cyrstal and went to the kitchen to get her a glass of milk. A few hours later Cyrstal fell sound asleep on the couch. Booth went into Brennan's room were they could talk.

"Booth, how does she do it? She's so young. For her to be put in a postion like this it's unheard of."

"If I tell you something you have to swear to keep this to yourself. This wasn't a part of my plan to tell you this."

"Tell me what."

"Crystal has the plans but she doesn't send them directly someone else does."

"Who? Is her teacher an undercover spy or something?"

"Close, the tutor works for the military. Each week Cyrstal recieves children's books in the mail. Within the text of those books lies the information. The tutor decodes and records that info. She sends it to the FBI and we privately send it to Africa. It's brillant to any average it appears to be a normal book."

"As clever as it sounds how long must she do this?"

"That I don't know. But I do one thing we all need some sleep 6:00 comes very fast. Goodnight Bones!"

"Goodnight Booth."

AT THE LAB:

Booth-"Now Cyrstal, Tempe is going to take care of you today because I have some other work that needs to be done. But she has lots of work too. So do what she says and be on your best behavior. I'll bet that if you ask nicely she'll let you play on her computer."

Cyrstal-"I'll behave, but will I see you any today?"

Bones-"Sure you will we all usually get together for lunch anyway."

"Ok then."

"Hey Booth, I have to go help out in the lab this morning but Ange is going to be in my office watching her."

"Ok, just make sure she stays out of trouble."

UNDERGROUND MEETING PLACE IN DC:

Negata-"Gentlemen of SOTA (Secret Organization of Terrorists in America) My brother and I have called you forth for some outstanding news. We have discovered that a certain person is guarding the one with the plans and we require imediate help in advancing this plan further. I shall let my brother Marco Marugabaldi speak with more details."

Marco-"Gentlemen the one my brother speaks of , the one who is in our way of retrieving the plans is the same person who took our dear, great leader away. Surely you all remember Carlos-Danga Marugabaldi?"

all members-"YES- REST IN PEACE!"

"Then you must know of the who I am talking about...  
I'm speaking of the one whose last name is Brennan."

Once her last name was said the whole group came outraged. This group of SOTA had a hatred for Brennan that started months ago. She and Booth arrested Carlos-Danga for the murder of a college student. They didn't know of his involvement with SOTA, let alone that he had living relatives.

"My brother and I were fortunate to discover this and for once we can have our original plan succeed and get revenge at the same time."

"What Marco and I are asking you is to help us in developing a plan that will allows to in the future defeat the enemy and restore true justice."

The members agreed to help. They form a council of 5 people who are in charge of carrying out the plan. Two of the men being Marco and Negata. The spend hours preparing a plan that shall go into effect tonight at her apartment.

DURING LUNCH AT THE JEFFERSONIAN: (the team is eating in a lunch area outside.)

Cyrstal-"Tempe your office has some pretty cool stuff. Ange was telling me some stories of things you guys have done."

Bones-"Ange! Our cases aren't exactly fairy tales"

"Relax hun, she's very interested in this kind of stuff I guess. She tells me her best subject in school is Science and besides I wasn't very graphic on the details."

Cyrstal goes to play under a tree while the team talks some more.

"Booth has Parker ever met her?"

"A couple of times. They cooperate with each other but their not exactly buddy-buddy. I guess Cyrstal isn't really into Hot Wheels, besides Parker sometimes pulls little pranks on her. I think he kind of likes her myself."

Bones-"It's just amazing how you've kept her hidden so well. Even we didn't know about her."

The team finishes lunch and returns back to work. Around 5:00 Booth gets a call from Angelia saying that Cyrstal isn't feeling well and should go home. Booth asks Brennan to take her back to her apartment.

"Booth I'm sorry I can't. I have to finish this report tonight. Here's my spare key take her back and I'll be there shortly."

Booth and Cyrstal leave, but Brennan still remains in her office. She keeps on having this feeling that something else is wrong and hurrys to finsh her work and leave. She manages to leave work at 7:00. When she arrives at her apartment she was instantly shoken up to see a horrible sight. Someone had broken into the apartment. Nothing was stolen but some stuff was broken, the place was a mess. She searches her rooms but there is no sign of Booth or Cyrstal. Brennan goes back to the parking lot to see if Booth's car is there. She finds it and she sees Cyrstal hiding under the seats. Brennan manages to open the car door and retrieves Cyrstal. They return to the apartment where Brennan tries to comfort a frightened Cyrstal.

"Talk to me what happened?"

(crying)"We pulled in and Seeley saw a shadow through your window. He said it looked like a person. He told me to stay in the car but keep out of site. I hid under the seats and he went on in. I kept hearing shattering, things breaking, and yelling I wanted to help him but I was scared. I thought I should stay here until help came."

"You were very wise to do so, Do you know where Booth is?"

"No...Tempe I'm so scared. What are we going to do?"

"I'm not sure. Stay here, I'm going to see if I can find clues."

She keep searching and found nothing until she came to her bedroom. There was a note laying on her bed. The message read:

"TO DR. TEMPERANCE BRENNAN:  
IMPORTANT MESSAGE! URGENT  
1-830-1124"

Brennan recongized the phone number it was Booth's cell. She fears something awful has happened to him that relates to Cyrstal. Afraid for Cyrstal and Booth she slowly dials the number. A man answers the phone but it is not Booth.

voice-"HELLO"

"Where is he?"

No answer.

"WHERE THE HELL IS BOOTH?"

"He is at..."

If this were a real episode this would be the part where the words "TO BE CONTINUED" would come Up!

"Where?...Tell me where Booth is!"

"Whoa Whoa Whoa, slow down little missy. Booth is safe...for now. I'll tell you where we are in moment but first let's talk. If you ever want to see him again and ALIVE then you bring that little brat with you who has the plans and release Carlos-Danga Marugabaldi out of jail. It's a simple as that."

"What does Carlos-Danga have to do with you?"

"He is someone whom you cruely took away from us."

"Us? Who are you?...Carlos-Danga committed a crime and now he must pay for it."

"True, but in your case the real crime would be to let your partner die. I'll even sweeten the deal a little bit I'll let you talk to Booth for a second...Boys"

The men had drugged Booth he was not completely out of it but his voice was phant and very weak.

"Bones?"

"Booth!"

"Don't do it...keep Cyrstal safe...keep yourself safe."

"I won't let them hurt you"

"It doesn't matter just stay safe...STAY AH..."

Booth's voice was cut off by the sound of punch.

"I'm sorry sir your time has run out. Now back to our agreement. Bring the brat and Carlos-Danga to Chillman's farm. Do you know where that is?"

"Yes"

"Good, bring them there at 2:00pm tommorow. DO NOT TELL THE FBI OR ANYONE ABOUT THIS BECAUSE HE WILL DIE IF YOU DO!"

Brennan hung up the phone. Cyrstal over heard the conversation. Both her and Brennan begin to cry.

"It's all my fault its because of me Seeley may..."

"Cyrstal don't talk like that...we'll think of something."

"I don't want him to suffer."

"He won't. If we stick together everything will be fine. Now come on chin up. You should get some sleep."

"I don't know if I'll sleep tonight but whether I do or not I'll still say my prayers and they will be to keep Booth safe."

"That shall be my prayer as well."

It was 7:00am the next morning. Brennan walked into the living room to find Cyrstal asleep. Brennan was up the whole night. All she could think about was Booth and what horrible pain those men were putting him through. While she was preparing breakfast she was trying to think of a way to rescue Booth without putting Crystal in danger. What about a decoy? No if they've seen Cyrstal before they might recongize the decoy, besides it was too short of notice. The FBI wouldn't have enough time to find a look-alike and besides Brennan was told to keep the police out of this. It was now 8:30 and Cyrstal finally woke up and was eating breakfast. Brennan was still in the kitchen, then the phone rang. It was Angelia.

"Sweetie, why aren't you at work? Are you or Cyrstal sick?"

"No we're both fine...for now."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Ange I have a serious problem. I need to get the FBI to release a prisoner by 2:00 this afternoon."

"Tempe, what's going on?"

Brennan knew she couldn't do this alone. Besides the guy said to keep the FBI out of this and Ange wasn't a part of the FBI.

"Booth has been kidnapped. I came home last night and found the apartment had been broken into."

"Is Cyrstal ok?"

"She's fine, a guy called last night and demanded that I bring Cyrstal and Carlos-Danga Marugabaldi to Chillman's farm today. Or else Booth won't live."

"What does Carlos-Danga have to do with Crystal?"

"I don't know.He claimed that I took him away this guy. I think the kidnapper is his brother."

"Carlos-Danga had relatives?"

"I guess so, but Ange what am I going to do?"

"I think I have an idea that might work, but we have to work fast."

Ange filled Brennan in on what to do. She and Crystal head to the prison to get Carlos-Danga.

AT CHILLMAN'S FARM: 11:30

Negata-"Marco I'm not so sure this is a good idea. She's very smart she may escape."

Marco-"She won't. No one leaves this place unless I say so. I'm sending 2 men outside the barn to meet Dr. Brennan when she arrives. They will make sure no one followed her and that she has what we asked for and then...it's goodbye!"

Booth regained conscious. He extremely feared for Bones. He over heard their plan last night. He knows what will happen if she comes. They had Booth tied up to a chair and another chair was laying next to him. Guess who that one is for!

Booth-"I swear if you lay one finger on either one of them."

Marco-"Oh do shut up! You and girlfriend will be reunited very soon! Then me and the boys will get to watch you both blow sky high!"

THE PRISON: 11:45

Guard-"I can't just release Mr. Marugabladi like that."

Bones-"YOU HAVE TO PLEASE THERE ARE LIVES AT STEAK!"

Guard-"And just how do you plan on keeping this child safe?"

"She's wearing a tracking device. The FBI will be able to trace her every move."

The guard argued that he would not release a prisoner unless she had the approval and paperwork from the FBI.

"I don't have time to cook up paperwork, he's going to be caught again anyway. This plan will never work though unless you get him out that cell."

Cyrstal-"Sir I know you're doing your job, but we really need help. Tempe and Booth have been like a mother and father to me more than my own parents. I can't help but feel responsible for causing this mess. If we don't do something now Booth may die or worse."

The guard was finally convinced. While Carlos-Danga was being released, Brennan assured the main guard of their plan. The FBI would be closely tracking Cyrstal and where she goes Carlos-Danga goes. The ensure their saftey on the way to the farm. The guard fed Carlos-Danga a temporary sleeping pill. He would not interfere with Brennan or Cyrstal until they reached the farm.

ON THE ROAD: 1:45

"Tempe I'm very scared what if something goes wrong. What if you get hurt or you and Booth get hurt?"

"All I'm worried about is keeping you and hopefully Booth safe. Right now I could careless about me. Booth has always been there for me and if I lose him...well..."

Once again Brennan didn't know what to say. She was somewhere between having a mental breakdown and the scariest feeling of her life. Both her's and Cyrstal heartbeat shot up when the saw the old "Chillman's Farm" sign at the end of the driveway. She looked to see if anyone was there and spotted the two men outside of the barn. The were signally her to come foward to let her know she was at the right place.

Guy1-" She's here"

Negata-"And the girl?"

"Is with her, Carlos-Danga is in the back seat. He appears to be sleeping."

Marco-"They must have drugged him before they left. Negata quickly go get a bottle of water out of my car. We'll need it in order to retrieve him."

Guy2-"Sir she has parked the car. Everything is ready and in order."

Marco-"Excellent show them in"

Brennan and Cyrstal walked into the barn. A man was carrying Carlos-Danga and the other one locked up the barn no one could get out except for Marco and his gang.

Marco-"Well Well Well Congradulations Dr. Brennan you made it exactly on time!"

Bones-"CUT THE CHAT WHERE'S BOOTH?"

Negata-"First we want the girl."

Cyrstal is holding Brennan's hand and is afraid to let go.

"Go on sweetheart you'll be fine."

They hug and a man grabs Cyrstal and takes her out back.

"Now where's Booth?"

Marco-"Follow me"

Marco and Negata lead her to a room in the back of the barn they open the open door and see Booth.

"Bones you need to get out of here!NOW!"

"We're both getting out of here!"

Negata-"I don't think so"

She turns around and sees Marco, Negata , and about 4 other men holding up guns.

"You got what you wanted, now you keep your end of the deal. LET US GO!"

Marco-"I never said I would let you go I said you would see him again and alive. Be hold there he is 10ft away from and alive...BOYS...GET HER!"

Marco and Negata leave the room to retrieve Carlos-Danga and meet with Cyrstal. Poor Brennan is stuck with 4 thugs and Booth cannot help her. Brennan takes a swing at each of the thugs 2 of them she alreadly gave a bloody nose. They leave instantly. The other two are still there. One guy grabbed her and the other knocked her out. The quickly tie her up in the other chair and run back to Marco.

Guy3-"Mission accomplished sir."

"Great, come on Negata we've they forgot their going away present. Carlos-Danga stay with Cyrstal...make her talk."

Marco and Negata walk back into the room. They see Brennan knocked out, but look at Booth. His eyes are firey red.

Negata-"Syonara!"

They set a bomb down on the floor. It had a timer on it that counted down starting at 5mins. Marco and Negata run back to the car. The other men are still questioning Cyrstal.

Carlos-Danga-"Listen here you brat. YOU TELL US THE PLANS OR WE WILL PUT YOU IN THAT ROOM RIGHT ALONG WITH YOUR FRIENDS!"

Deep in Cyrstal's mind she thought-stick to the plan, you must stick to the plan

She pulled out a child's book and began to explain.

"Look the plans are in here they are written here in the text.  
The page reads:  
Gene loves his dog Hailey  
Usually they play at the park, but today they stayed home.  
Nothing pleases Hailey more than to watch movies with Gene.  
She curls up next to him and even falls asleep sometimes.  
Anthony, who is Gene's best friend, loves Hailey.  
Tiger is the name of his dog and he and Hailey play often  
Care-free is what a lot of people think of Hailey as.  
Anthony believes so too, but thinks Tiger is more care-free.  
Racing is Hailey and Tiger's favorite game.  
Tiger is usually the winner.  
Even though Hailey loses Gene says she is always a good sport.  
Racing keeps both dogs healthly, which makes Gene and Anthony  
happy."

Marco-"So where is the secret message?"

Cyrstal-"Look at the first letter of each line. It adds up to be 'GUNS AT CARTER'"

Negata-"What is Carter?"

Cyrstal-"Carter Port. It's about an hour from here."

Marco-"Great then let's go."

TIME LEFT ON BOMB 4 1/2 min

The men drove off in Marco's car with Cyrstal inside. Booth and Brennan were still stuck inside the barn. Things were not looking good for them. The rope had a strong, tight grip against Booth. He could barley wiggle and with Brennan knocked out thing looked hopeless.

3 1/2 mins.

Booth wanted to cry for help but it was pointless. No one else lived on this road for miles. He tried to wake Bones up but he couldn't. Booth began to hear something a pounding on the door which had locked them in. He could hear growling. Someone was on the other side of the door and trying to get in but who?

2 1/2 mins.

Marks and holes were starting to appear through the door. Once one of the holes was big enough Booth could look through and see who was trying to free them. BARK! BARK! Was the next sound he heard. Then in a matter of seconds the door bursted opened. A male dalmation ran inside.

Booth-"THANK GOD. IT'S A DOG. Come on boy untie me."

The dog chewed and chewed and chewed until finally the rope broke free. As soon Booth was free the dog ran off, but that was okay because now Booth could untie Brennan, but he had to do it quickly. Time was running out.

1 min.

Booth managed to untie Brennan but couldn't wake her up. He picked her up and ran inside her car. He searched through her pockets (respectively) and at last found the keys. With only a few seconds left he put the pedal to the metal and drove as fast as he could down the long driveway.

5,4,3,2,1...BAAMMMMMMMM!

The noise was loud enough to catch Brennan's attention. She woke up confused but well.

"Booth?"

"It's okay Bones, we're fine, we're safe."

Booth pulls the car over and they hug each other.

"Bones you're unbelieveable. When will you ever listen to me?"

"At this rate when pigs fly."

"Wait a minute what about Cyrstal?"

"She's wearing a tracking device, plus there's a team over at Carter Port. The book was fake. The real plans are safe with the FBI."

Booth drives over to Carter Port where the FBI did indeed arrest Marco, Negata, and everyone else. Cyrstal was safe and unarmed but very worried until she saw Booth and Brennan.

Cyrstal-"Seeley! Tempe!"

Cyrstal rushes over to them and gives them a great big hug.

"I was so worried I thought you two were done for."

Booth-"Hey nothin' stops Seeley Booth!"

Bones-"Or Temperance Brennan!)

"Yeah so I found out."

"I'm just sooooo glad you both are ok. You both really have been like parents to me and I can't thank you enough."

The FBI chief walks over to Booth and Brennan.

"Nice work to the both of you. Cyrstal I have wonderful news your father is coming to DC tommorow to visit you."

"DADDY!" Tears of joy come streaming out of Cyrstal's face. Both Bones and Booth looked at each other.

TEMPERANCE'S OFFICE/NEXT DAY

Bones-"Cyrstal I'll bet you're excited to finally go home."

"Yeah but I'm going to miss you and Seeley. Especially you Tempe. I kind of wish I had you for a mommy, but hey we have two different lives."

"Maybe, but that doesn't mean I won't keep in contact with you."

Booth walks in with Richard Davidson.

Booth-"Mr. Davidson I would like you to meet Dr. Temperance Brennan"

"It's a pleasure sir."

Richard-"I can't thank the both you enough for what you've done."

"DADDY!"

"There's my little angel."

"I've missed you so much. You have no idea how amazing these two are."

"Well you'll have to fill me in on your stories. You've got to do something now that I'm relieving you of your duty."

"What?"

"Precious, I was wrong so very wrong to put you in a situation like this. Now that I've witnessed what could happen well...I can't stand the thought of losing you. Without you and your mother I got nothing else."

"Oh Daddy I love you!"

"I love you too. Well we should be off. I have a lot of catching up to do with my daughter."

Booth-"Wait Mr. Davidson, there's somebody else here who would like to say goodbye to Crystal."

Parker walks inside and heads towards Cyrstal holding a batch of flowers.

"Goodbye Cyrstal...sorry I picked on you so much." He hands the flowers to her.

"Parker as annoying as you were deep down you're sweet. Thank You."

Cyrstal kisses him on the cheek and walks away holding her daddy's hand.

"Goodbye Tempe and Seeley. I'll miss you."

Bones-"And we'll miss you."

THE END


End file.
